Students
Students are characters in Yandere Simulator who attend Akademi High School. DO NOT ADD OCS TO THIS PAGE. The following categories refer to students that currently attend Akademi High School: *'Main Characters:' Students that are important to the story. **'Rivals:' Students who have a crush on Taro Yamada. They count as Main Characters since they can affect the story. Currently, certain test dummies fall into this category due to the game being a debug build to test every feature. *'Side Characters:' Students who aren't very important to the story. Currently, these types of characters serve as test dummies since Yandere Simulator is a debug build. These students fall into groups based on their routine, specifically their hang out areas, which is how they're distinguished from one another. **'No Club:' Students in this group do not have a club. **'Cooking Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Cooking Club. They will hang out in the Cooking Club room before and after school. **'Drama Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Drama Club. They will hang out in the Drama Club room before and after school. **'Occult Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Occult Club. They hang out in the Occult Club room before and after school. **'Art Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Art Club. They will hang out in the Art Club room before and after school. **'Light Music Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Light Music Club. They will hang out in the Light Music Club room before and after school. **'Martial Arts Club Members: '''Students in this group are members of the Martial Arts Club. They will hang out in the Martial Arts Club room before and after school. **'Photography Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Photography Club. They will hang out in the Photography Club room before and after school. **'Science Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Science Club. They will hang out in the Seience Club room before and after school. **'Sports Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Sports Club. They will likely hang out near the track before and after school. **'Gardening Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Gardening Club. They hang out in the garden before and after school. **'Gaming Club Members:' Students in this group are members of the Gaming Club. They hang out in the computer lab before and after school. **'Student Council Members:' Students in this group are members of the Student Council. They will hang out in the Student Council room before and after school. **'Delinquent Gang Members:' Students in this group are members of the Delinquent Gang. They will hang out near the incinerator before and after school. **'Stand-in-Place Quartet:' Students in this group stay in the same place all day. Most of them cannot be interacted with. *'Students Exclusive to Spin-Offs:' These students exist in spin-offs of ''Yandere Simulator, but aren't in the main game. *'Removed Students:' Students that have been removed from the game and thus can only be seen with mods or previous versions of the game. Main Characters Rivals Проверьте Соперников Story Mode Rivals Side Characters No Club Bullies Cooking Club Members Drama Club Members Occult Club Members Art Club Members Light Music Club Members Martial Arts Club Members Photography Club Members Science Club Members Sports Club Members Gardening Club Members Gaming Club Members Student Council Members Delinquent Gang Members Info Club Members Stand-in-Place Quartet Students Exclusive to Spin-Offs Removed Students Town Street Category:Students Category:Lists Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Students